Fluorescent Adolescent
by Cenophobia
Summary: Doctor Who Amy/11 songfic I wrote to Fluorescent Adolescent by the Arctic Monkeys. Amy had memories from her life as Rory's wife in Amy's Choice. What were they?


A/N: So this is just a little one shot I've had in my head for a while. This is sort of an AU of what I think it would be like if the Amy's Choice Amy/Rory reality had been real. I didn't ship Amy and Rory yet when I first saw this all those months ago, and I connected the episode to this song immediately after viewing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

You used to get it in your fishnets

so now you only get it in your night dress

Amy stood in the kitchen, holding her large, pregnant belly, and sighed. She always snuck down stairs after Rory fell asleep to look at the stars, secretly hoping that the Doctor would come back for her. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't very happy with Rory.

Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness

Landed in a very common crisis

It was only to be expected. After a life of time travel, aliens, and a tall dark and handsome man in a bow tie, how could she be happy as a country doctor's wife?

Everything's in order in a black hole

Nothing seems as pretty as the past though

The next morning, after Rory left for work, Amy went to go work in her garden, her one joy. She walked out side and deeply breathed in the heavenly smell of bluebells,, violets, iris, and sedum. She sighed, remembering the days when she was surrounded by a different blue.

That Bloody Mary's lacking a Tabasco

Remember when you used to be a rascal?

Looking back though Amy knew from the start that she would never be truly happy with Rory. Not since she was seven and a crazy man had crashlanded in her backyard.

Oh that boy's a slag

The best you ever had

_You chose Rory_. She reminded herself. _The Doctor said that you could stay, but you left. You wanted Rory._

The best you ever had

Is just a memory and those dreams

Not as daft as they seem

Not as daft as they seem

My love when you dream them up...

But now she wanted the Doctor. She had wanted Rory, she had wanted to settle down, but the simple country life hadn't pleased her for long. She hadn't ever been bored in the TARDIS, just as she was never bored in her garden. Never bored, just sad.

Flicking through a little book of sex tips

Remember when the boys were all electric?

and now when she tell she's gonna get it

I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget I

If she had a choice, she might just forget it. All the greif, everything she's missing, the memories, the old adventures, and the past laughs. No, she wouldn't forget if she could

Clinging to not getting sentimental

Said she wasn't going but she went still

Likes her gentlemen to not be gentle

Was it a Mecca Dobber or a betting pencil?

Far away, galaxies away, light years away, hundreds of years away, as far from Amelia pond as he could get, the Doctor was trying to keep busy. Amy had left. She said that she wanted to come with him, she said she wasn't leaving, but she did. He would be better for her than Rory, he knew it. Amy had delusions of wanting to settle down, but something that gentle wouldn't do it for her. _She wasn't happy. _She couldn't be happy, not with out him.He could tell because he couldn't be happy with out her. He ran to thecontrols on the TARDIS, pressed several buttons, and set his course for Amelia Jessica Pond.

Oh that boy's a slag

The best you ever had

The best you ever had

Is just a memory and those dreams

Weren't as daft as they seem

Not as daft as they seem

My love when you dream them up

Oh, where did you go?

Where did you go?

Where did you go? Woah.

Falling about

You took a left off Last Laugh Lane

You were just sounding it out

You're not coming back again.

Falling about

You took a left off Last Laugh Lane

You were just sounding it out

You're not coming back again.

You used to get it in your fishnets

so now you only get it in your night dress

Started all the naughty nights with niceness

Landed in a very common crisis

Everything's in order in a black hole

Everything was pretty in the past though

That Bloody Mary's lacking in tabasco

Remember when you used to be a rascal?

While Amy was still in her garden when she heard it, a loud wind. She knew that sound anywhere, she dreamed about it; hoped, wished of hearing it again. She slowly turned around and saw the great blue box standing proudly among her bluebells. Under normal circumstances, she would be angered by the thought of anything crushing her flowers, but it didn't matter anymore. Now she had the real thing, and this time, she wasn't looking back.


End file.
